Detective Plus Kira Equals This
by VampyricDemonHobo
Summary: Misa is waiting to go out on a date with Light. Ryusaki  L  is waiting for Light to dump Misa. What happens when they fight and Light gets involved? Does he stay with Misa or go with Ryusaki? Yaoi! LightL


Pyric: Hey, people! This is a _**really, REALLY **_late fanfic for my friend deaththekid123's birthday.

Riku: Is it about Kingdom Hearts?

Pyric: No.

Kadaj: Soul Eater?

Pyric: Wrong again!

Axel: Me?

Pyric: *hits Axel* Dude! You're part of Kingdom Hearts!

Soul and Maka: Final Fantasy VII?

Black*Star: Yahooo! No! It's about me! The great Black*Star!

Pyric: NO! Now stop guessing so I can get on with this fanfic! Soul and Maka could you please leave and take Mr. "Yaho!" with you?

Soul and Maka: Fine...

Pyric: Thank you~ Kadaj could you do the disclaimer?

Kadaj: What is it?

Pyric: *hands Kadaj a script* This.

Kadaj: *reads script* It's about a German girl named Liesel and a Jew named Max-

Pyric: Whoooops! That's my English report! *grabs report and hands him the script*

Kadaj: Ohhh! Alright. Pyric does not own Death Note, the characters, or anything else.

* * *

><p>~Detective Plus Student Equals...This~<p>

"Come on, Light! We're going to be late for our very special date!" Misa yelled. She played with those blond pigtails of her's and the hem of her new red and black plaid skirt. She looked over at young man with black hair sitting in a spiral chair with her big, blue eyes. "Hey, Ryuzaki~" She called.

He spun around with a piece of cake and looked at her. "Yes, Misa...?" Ryuzaki asked. He had dark eyes, almost black, and had deep bags under his eyes that looked like smoggy eyeliner.

She smirked, having a great devious plan sink into her mind. A small frown appeared on her face and she looked at the man with saddened eyes. "Light said that he would take me out on a date today at six today and it's already," she looked at her watch, "quater of seven. Could you please go check on him for me?"

"I'm sure if Light said that he would take you out at six and he wanted to, he would have. He just probably doesn't want to go." Ryuzaki took a bite out of his piece of cake.

Misa gasped. "How dare you say something like that! Light would never lie to me about a date!"

"Are you sure that he even likes you? I mean, all you do is throw yourself on him and he barely pays attention." He took another bite of his cake.. "Also, have you ever spelt his last name backwards?"

Misa's jaw drop. What was this man rambling about? "No, I haven't," she managed to say.

"Well Yagami is spelt Y-A-G-A-M-I, and if you spell it backwards it's spelt I-M-A-G-A-Y, which spells 'I'm a gay'." Ryuzaki didn't seemed phased by saying this at all. Misa on the other hand reacted completely different.

"How dare you call my Light _gay_! We are happily in love, just to let you know!" Misa screamed. Light came out of the elevator, and Misa mauled him. "You love me, don't you, Light?" She clung on to like her life depended on it.

"What are you talking about?" Light said, completely confused. The brunette had no idea what was going on around him.

"Ryuzaki said you were gay! That's just a false statement though," she said. Light looked away. She began to worry. "Right?" Light stayed silent. "Right?"

"He is gay," Ryuzaki said, "because he loves me." He gave Light a quick peck on the lips.

"Right," Light said. He pulled the psychotic blond off of him and went to stand next to the detective.

"Come on, Light-_koi_," Ryuzaki said pulling Light back towards the elevator. He brought his lips up to Light's ear. "Or should I say Kira-koi?" he whispered.

"Whatever you'd like, Ryuzaki-koi," He said but then whispered. "Or would you rather I call you L-koi?" He pulled Ryuzaki into the elevator and closed the door. He clicked the 16th level button.

"I like Ryuzaki better," He licked Light's ear, "and I'll call you Light." He looked up at Light with his dark eyes, and played with his red tie.

Light pulled a black ribbon and tied it in a bow around Ryuzaki's neck. "There," he said. Ryuzaki looked at him confused. "Now you're my kitty, alright. I have claimed this stray and have called him my own."

The elevator door opened as Ryuzaki just sttod there shocked. Was Light saying that he loved him? That he wanted to keep him forever? "What do you mean, Light?" he whispered. Light grabbed his hand and led him towards his room.

"I mean I love you and I want you to stand by my side forever." He hugged the darker haired man.

"I-I l-love y-you, t-too," he stuttered out, completely amazed. He opened the door and walked into his room with the brunette, and locked the door behind them. Ryuzaki went over and sat on the bed. "Thank you..." he said and Light looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Because you saved me."

"What do you mean?" The brunette went over and sat next to him.

"You saved me from myself. If it wasn't for you... I don't where I would be right now." The black haired man laid back and the brunette laid next to him.

After a few moments of silence, Light spoke. "You're welcome." Ryuzaki smiled and nuzzled into Light's chest. "See," Light said with a smile, "you are the perfect cat for me." He kissed Ryuzaki's forehead and the both of them drifted off into sleep.

~The End~

* * *

><p>Pyric: I'm really sorry if I offended anybody with this. My mom read this when I was at school, and I accidentally left the document open, so she read it. She yelled at me and said, "Ya no, this can really offend people" and my mom thinks that using the characters from shows and the shows themselves is bad and crap (she has no idea what fanfiction is. My dad does, but my mom is clueless) so I told her I'd write this at the bottom.<p>

Riku: Death Note... That's new...

Pyric: It is! I'm really sorry if the charaters are OOC! I haven't watched Death Note since November, December, or October... Somewhere around there! (I think...)

Riku: Shouldn't you be doing your science homework?

Pyric: Yes, but that's beside the point. Also, if you are new to Death Note, L askes his group of little detective people, Misa, and Light to call him Ryuzaki.

Riku: Whatever. Also, Pyric has a poll going on her account on which pairing that you would like to read. If you can, please vote.

Pyric: Yes, please do vote because I will write a fanfiction for the winning three. The poll is closing on May 31st. Pairings are from the shows Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Shugo Chara!, Kingdom Hearts, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.

Riku: Yep, so again for the third and last time, Please Vote!

Pyric: Please read and review. Constructive critism is welcome!


End file.
